1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to the strap mounting device for camera, particularly for mounting the strap at one side of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the strap of a portable instrument, for example, a camera is mounted on the hanging fittings provided at both sides of the camera. However, the camera recectly is becoming more and more compact, whereby a pair of hanging fittings are provided at the upper and the lower part of one side of the camera body so as to mount the strap. The strap mounting method as mentioned above is convenient for holding the camera at the time of taking a picture, whereby a strap mounting device such as shown in FIG. 1 (a) and FIG. 1 (b) is recommended. In the drawing, 1 is the holder consisting of rubber and the like through which the strap belt is to be brought, 2 and 3 are the hanging fittings provided at the one side of the camera and 9 is the strap belt. In order to mount the strap 9 on this mounting device, as is shown in FIG. 1 (b) both of the ends of the strap belt are brought through the hanging fittings of the camera, then inserted at both ends of the holder 5 and put together over each other. Then the strap is pulled so as to be fixed as is shown in FIG. 1 (a). By means of such a conventional mounting device at one side of the camera, the holder and the hanging fittings project from the side of the camera, which is inconvenient for holding the camera at the time of taking a picture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strap mounting device free from the shortcomings of the conventional method as mentioned above, be designing the device in such a manner that a part of the strap is mounted inside of the camera, whereby the dead space between the battery loading chamber and the internal wall of the one side of the camera is made use of as the space through which the strap is brought in the camera.
Other object of the invention will be obvious from the explanations to be made below in a concrete way in accordance with the embodiment.